O eterno
by Uriel-sama
Summary: Bem essa é a primeira fic que escrevo sobre Vampire Princess... Espero que gostem e eu sou péssima para fazer resumos...


VPM não me pertence, fic baseada na obra original de Narumi Kakinouchi e Toshiki Hirano. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

Essa é a primeira fic de VPM que escrevo então me desculpem se não tiver ficado boa...

--§§§§§--§§§§--§§§--§§§§§--§§§§§--§§§§--§§§§--

Ela era prisioneira... Escolhera ser a guardiã, escolhera lutar contra os shinmas, mas ela era uma vampiresa, era irônico. Sentada no telhado da casa onde morava, olhava a lua. Pensava em toda a sua jornada desde o dia que despertara os inúmeros shinmas que já havia enfrentado. A sua existência só não era mais triste porque tinha um amigo na sua longa batalha. Lahva. Sim, aquele que a protegia. Aquele com quem tinha uma ligação especial. Era assim que chamava a ligação de seus sangues.

Que triste existência. Uma vida amaldiçoada, uma vida nas trevas. Contudo, há pouco tempo percebera que amava aquele amigo e companheiro, isso apenas a angustiava mais. Não podia amar e isso a fazia sofrer, ela guardava seus sentimentos apenas para si, apenas para sonhar com eles. Um sonho irrealizável. Não havia espaço para a felicidade em sua vida, a felicidade é um sentimento humano e ela nao9 era humana. Ela bebia o sangue dos humanos e dava a felicidade eterna a eles, a chance de sonhar eternamente.

Mas o que ela podia fazer por si mesma? Nada. Isso a frustrava, a cada shinma que derrotava pensava no dia em que não mais precisaria lutar quando todos os shinmas fossem mandados de volta à escuridão. Tal pensamento quase a acalmava, mas a idéia d não ter mais Lahva a seu lado apenas a angustiava mais. Esse era o mal de não morrer, ainda que pudesse viver esse sentimento, ainda que fosse correspondida, ela veria o dia que acabaria, pois depois de tanto viver nada dura para sempre e nada resta depois de morrer e é dolorosa a prova de que não seria para sempre.

Lahva apareceu no telhado, mas Miyu não notou a sua presença. Ele a observava. Ele sabia o quanto aquela jovem sofrera. Ela não teve direito a uma vida. Miyu virara uma guardiã muito nova e teria a aparência de uma jovem de quinze anos eternamente. Ele jurou protegê-la e o faria até o dia em que não restassem mais shinmas na Terra. E esse dia talvez não chegasse. A missão dela era difícil, mas ele a ajudaria.

Ele não sabia há quanto tempo nutria sentimentos por aquela menina. Mas sabia que não era certo. E como a máscara que usava cobrindo seu rosto cobria seus sentimentos. Já tinha pensado em falar a ela, contar tudo, porém não conseguira. Tinha medo, não de uma rejeição, mas medo de que ela ficasse em perigo por causa disso, medo de ficar vulnerável. Todavia não havia necessidade desse medo, já que ele estava vulnerável...

Assim, ambos guardavam seus sentimentos e não se podia culpá-los, eles sabiam que não era permitido, não que eles se importassem muito com isso, mas o pensamento de um fim inevitável era inevitável e os atormentava.

Lahva notou que Miyu estava com um semblante triste. Ela ainda não notara a presença dele.

- Algo a incomoda Miyu? – perguntou demonstrando preocupação.

Miyu, que até aquele momento não notara a presença dele, virou-se e olhou aquele que era o dono de seus pensamentos. Como dizer que o único problema era o sentimento que nutria por ele? Como dizer que aquilo que a perturbava era o fato de amá-lo sem poder viver esse amor? Como dizer ele estava sempre nos pensamentos dela e não conseguir parar de pensar nele a angustiava?

- Estou apenas pensando – respondeu a jovem.

- Então são seus pensamentos que a perturbam? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado da jovem.

Miyu esboçou um meio sorriso. Sim, mais uma vez ele sabia o que a incomodava...

- Talvez – ela disse mirando o horizonte – Lahva, a quanto tempo você é meu companheiro?

- Muito tempo. Por que a pergunta?

- Sabe, há muito tempo eu luto contra os shinmas e sou a guardiã, é o meu dever. E eu não posso ser feliz. Observo os humanos e vejo que na brevidade de suas vidas eles são felizes, mesmo com sofrimentos e o medo da morte... – desabafou.

- Essa é a vida na eternidade Miyu. Não temos a liberdade da brevidade. Não temos sonhos. Sabemos simplesmente como é a realidade. E temos toda a eternidade sem podermos realmente viver ou morrer. – disse Lahva.

Ele dissera exatamente como ela se sentia, nem viva e nem morta. Uma prisioneira entre o existir e o viver. Ela queria dizer a ele tudo o que sentia, chegou a abrir a boca para falar, mas calou-se. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e eles ficaram naquela posição por um bom tempo olhando a lua cheia e cada um pensava em seus sentimentos. Até que depois de um tempo Lahva quebra o silêncio angustiante.

- Miyu, por muito tempo eu fiquei confuso – começou Lahva pausadamente escolhendo as palavras – confuso com o fato de ser seu protetor, amigo... Talvez eu cuidasse de você como uma irmã, eu sempre disse a mim mesmo, por muito tempo, que era isso que você era, uma irmã que eu deveria cuidar.

A garota ficara triste ao ouvir as palavras de seu amado.

- Mas no fundo eu sempre soube que você não era uma irmã – continuou ele – eu descobri que tinha sentimentos por você, os quais iam além da fraternidade. E passei a lutar contra isso, não era certo. Por outro lado eu passei a proteger você não por ser meu dever, mas por não querer que você se machucasse. Percebi que estava apaixonado. Era irônico, eu, um ex-shinma ocidental, apaixonado pela guardiã. – Miyu surpreendeu-se ao ouvir as palavras dele – Todavia, esse era um sentimento errado, não nos é permitido amar. No entanto, não consegui mudar esse sentimento. Miyu, eu te amo. Agora depois de toda angústia que eu senti ao guardar esse sentimento, eu já não acho errado. Penso não haver erro em não querer te ver triste. Nada é pior que ver-te como a pouco angustiada, com olhar confuso, triste e solitária. Eu quero seguir com você nessa jornada, quero preencher a sua solidão para que haja alguma luz nessa estrada de trevas. – Lahva terminou de falar e permaneceu ansioso e temeroso.

Finalmente dissera tudo 0o que sentia. Sentia-se mais leve, porém ainda temia a resposta de Miyu. Temia que ela não o quisesse mais como companheiro depois de tudo o que dissera. Porém ele decidira arriscar tudo, não havia mais como voltar.

Miyu virou-se para Lahva e calmamente retirou a máscara de seu rosto. Depois acariciou a face bela de seu amado, o leve vento noturno fez os cabelos dele voarem. E mirando os olhos dele revelou o que sentia.

- Você sempre esteve comigo Lahva, e depois de algum tempo você passou, a saber, tudo o que eu sentia antes mesmo que eu dissesse. Você sempre me ajudou e com o tempo passei a me sentir exatamente como você, a sua presença me conforta. – eles permaneciam se olhando havia muito naqueles olhos, mais do que aquilo que palavras poderiam traduzir. E depois de um tempo, Miyu continuou – E eu também me apaixonei e como você, eu sei que não devia, mas foi algo que não pude impedir. Como não te amar a cada dia? Sua presença silenciosa me acalma e me dá alguma felicidade, você é meu lar, e quando eu estou com você eu me sinto bem. Aishiteru.

Lahva ouvia as palavras dele e perguntava-se se era real o que ouvira. Por instantes ficaram apenas se olhando, até que Lahva abraçou Miyu. E a jovem apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Então o que faremos? – perguntou Miyu confusa.

- Eu viverei esse amor, se você aceitar. Não importa o que proíba, eu lutarei contra tudo para ficar com você – ele respondeu.

- Ainda que tenhamos que no s separar algum dia?

- Eu prefiro ficar co você, ou me arrependerei. O tempo que tivermos o faremos eterno. Talvez o seu dever como guardiã nunca acabe, aprisionar todos os shinmas vai demorar muito e eu não quero passar esse tempo como você apenas como um amigo.

- Você tem razão. Não devemos nos preocupar com o futuro e ainda mais com um futuro que pode não chegar, vamos viver o hoje e aproveitar juntos o tempo que tivermos. Fiquei dividida entre meu coração e a razão, não sabia o que fazer e me aprisionei na razão achando ser certo, mas depois percebi que era melhor deixar meu coração guiar tudo e a linha que divide o certo do errado é muito tênue e talvez não exista. Não me arrependerei por um momento de tê-lo...

Miyu afastou um pouco de Lahva, mas apenas o suficiente para fitar os olhos dele. Lahva aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou, um beijo cálido e doce que eles esperaram por muito tempo, o beijo tornou-se apaixonado, ele sentiu a língua quente e macia dela, ela apenas o deixou aprofundar o beijo retribuindo com a mesma intensidade. Aquele beijo foi o primeiro dela, mas aquela menina o deixava louco. E nas trevas da noite se algum mortal olhasse para aquele telhado daquela casa antiga poderia ver, como uma miragem, aquele casal apaixonado coberto pelo véu da noite e banhado pela luz da lua. Separaram-se, não por falta de ar, pois vampiros não precisam respirar, mas para trocarem mais uma vez juras de amor e sentir um nos braços do outro, pois precisavam sentir que aquilo era real e já haviam esperado muito tempo aquele momento. Não tinham pressa. Eram criaturas da noite e tinham toda a eternidade. Agora já não estavam mais sozinhos e não sentiam a dor angustiante de calar o coração. Não que vampiros sejam sentimentais, mas não estavam livres da possibilidade de amar e pela experiênci8a dos muitos anos que viveram sabiam que perder uma oportunidade não tinha volta. E o arrependimento nem o tempo pode apagar. Eles não queriam ter que viver com o peso do arrependimento. Ágoras eles tinham um ao outro e o tempo que lhes fosse dado.

-- Fim-- --

Obrigada todos que leram!! E se tiverem gostado mandem reviews...

:D

Até a próxima!!

Kisses


End file.
